PENJAGA HATI
by Chwynhwa
Summary: Aku memasang tampang terkejut tapi tersenyum penuh kemenangan dalam hati. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka dan curiga bahwa aku terlibat.


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

A.N: Fict ini adalah fict pertamaku dengan rated M, tapi merupakan fict Dramione keempat yang kubuat. Karena aku tidak tahu membuat fict dengan rated M, maka aku membaca berbagai referensi fict dengan rated M. Beberapa adegan yang biasa muncul di fict dengan rated M juga akan muncul di sini. Ku harap aku tidak mencopy-paste mentah-mentah bahan yang kugunakan sebagai referensi. *Maafkan aku ayank Draco*

Warning: LEMON & GORE

-xXx-

ANAK DI BAWAH USIA 18 TAHUN KUSARANKAN UNTUK TIDAK MEMBACANYA!

-xXx-

AKU SUDAH MEMPERINGATKAN KALIAN LHO!

-xXx-

KALIAN YAKIN MASIH MAU MEMBACANYA?

-xXx-

BAIKLAH, TAPI KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH MEMBACANYA SENDIRIAN!

-xXx-

JANGAN BILANG AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMPERINGATKAN KALIAN!

-xXx-

RESIKO DAN DOSA DITANGGUNG SENDIRI!

-xXx-

.

.

.

ENJOY READING ^^

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mantap menuju asrama yang berada di bagian bawah Hogwarts. Ya, asrama itu terletak di bawah tanah, dingin, sedingin makhluk di dalamnya yang sangat mengagungkan darah murni mereka. Asrama Slytherin, asrama yang menghasilkan banyak Penyihir Hitam, licik, dan picik. Dan malam ini, aku akan menemui salah satu penghuni asrama ini yang terkenal akan kebenciannya kepada Penyihir kelahiran Muggle, sang Pangeran Slytherin, begitu julukannya, Draco Malfoy.

Aku sudah merencanakan ini sepanjang waktu yang kulalui di sini. Dan aku sangat yakin rencanaku akan berhasil. Aku akan memberikanmu kejutan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dibayangkan oleh siapapun. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku adalah Nona-Tahu-Segala, murid terpintar di sekolah ini, Darah Lumpur, begitu biasa kau memanggilku. Aku, Hermione Granger.

"TOUJOURS PUR." Lukisan yang menjadi pintu masuk asrama Slytherin terbuka dan menampakkan ruangan yang dihiasi ornamen dan sofa berwarna silver dan hijau. BAHH! Bahkan kata kunci untuk masuk ke asrama ini menunjukkan betapa bangganya para penghuni asrama ini akan darah mereka. Huh, dasar Darah Murni tidak berotak. Untuk apa menggunakan kata kunci seperti itu, mau mengingatkan diri sendiri betapa murninya darah kalian? Sungguh brilian! Kataku sarkastik.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar yang sudah ku tahu pasti adalah kamar sang Pangeran Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Pria berambut pirang platina dan bermata abu-abu yang menusuk tajam dan mampu menghipnotis siapapun yang memandangnya. Apalagi kalau dirimu adalah perempuan bodoh yang menginginkan sentuhan tangan dingin dari sang Pangeran, dia akan langsung membuatmu bertekuk lutut dan memujanya bagai Dewa. Terdengar rintihan dari dalam kamar.

"Aaaaahhhhh, mphhhh. . . . ."

"_Alohomora_!" Pintu menjeblak terbuka terkena mantraku. Kulihat kau sedang bertukar saliva dengan seorang perempuan yang kuyakini anak kelas lima dari asrama Ravenclaw. Tanganmu masih memegang kedua buah dada perempuan tersebut saat aku menginterupsi perbuatan nista kalian. Kau terkejut dan memandangku dengan tatapan membunuh tepat di kedua mataku. Aku membalas tatapanmu dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke wajah anak Ravenclaw tersebut dan dia terpekik ketakutan melihatku yang memandangnya tajam dan masih mengacungkan tongkat sihirku.

"Pergi! Atau kau mau aku melaporkan ini kepada Kepala Asramamu, eh?" kataku dingin. Anak Ravenclaw tersebut lalu memakai pakaiannya buru-buru dan berlari keluar dari kamar Draco. Aku hanya menggeser badanku sedikit untuk membiarkannya lewat dan mengucapkan mantra verbal untuk menutup pintu yang ada di belakangku. Pandanganku beralih menatap kedua mata abu-abu yang ada di depanku. Draco tidak mau repot-repot memakai kemejanya. Dia membiarkan dadanya telanjang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh yang terpahat sempurna. Sungguh indah makhluk di depanku ini. Tapi tidak akan lama lagi, ada saatnya kau harus melepaskan semua keindahan yang melekat di tubuhmu, Draco Malfoy.

"Apa-apaan kau, Darah Lumpur sialan?" kau memanggilku dengan panggilan favoritmu. "Kau sudah mengganggu kesenanganku, kau harus membayar mahal untuk ini, Granger!" Katamu lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurmu dan berjalan ke arahku.

Sebelum mencapai diriku, aku juga melangkah maju menyambutmu. "Aku memang datang untuk memberimu kesenangan yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan, Malfoy." Keningmu tampak berkerut mendengar jawabanku.

"Apa maksudmu, eh, Granger?" Kau menjangkau tubuhku dan menekanku ke dinding. Buat dirimu merasa menang, Draco. "Kau bermaksud menggantikan anak Ravenclaw tadi, eh, Granger?" Hah, bahkan kau tidak tahu siapa namanya! Apa kau yakin dia berdarah murni sepertimu, eh, Ferret? Aku hanya tersenyum menggoda sebagai jawaban.

Kau terlihat ragu sebentar sebelum membuka paksa jubahku dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Tanganmu mulai bergerak menelusup ke belakang pinggangg dan leherku, kau menarikku ke pelukanmu dan menempelkan bibirmu ke bibirku. Kau mencium bibirku lembut dan mencoba menikmati rasa yang ditimbulkan dari sentuhan bibirmu. Lalu kau mulai melumat bibirku dengan ganas, menekan bibirku meminta lebih. Aku akan memberikannya, Draco, sudah kubilang, buat dirimu merasa menang. Aku membuka mulutku sedikit mengeluarkan desahan dan kau langsung menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahmu. Kau menggunakan lidahmu untuk mencecap bagian dalam mulutku sebentar lalu mengajak lidahku untuk ikut menari bersama lidahmu bertukar saliva yang kini menetes-netes di antara bibir kita berdua. Kau tidak menyangka aku bisa mengimbangimu dalam hal ini, kau sungguh menikmatinya. Kita saling mengulum dan menggigit lidah tertahan akibat gairah yang kini memuncak.

Tanganmu tidak mau tinggal diam, kau menurunkannya ke bawah dan meremas bokongku. Aku tidak mau kalah, kugunakan kedua tanganku yang bebas setelah menyelipkan tongkatku di saku rok yang kupakai. Aku tidak butuh tongkat sihir untuk melaksanakan rencanaku karena aku adalah Muggle, kau tahu, benda Muggle jauh lebih cocok untuk rencanaku ini daripada sebatang tongkat sihir yang bisa mengeluarkan kutukan. Kuraba permukaan punggungmu naik menelusuri lehermu, lalu menekan kepalamu untuk memperdalam ciuman kita.

Kau mulai merasa tidak leluasa menjamah tubuhku dengan posisi kita yang berdiri dan saling menempel, lalu kau menggendongku ke tempat tidur tanpa melepaskan ciuman kita. Kau membaringkanku di tempat tidurmu, melepas ciuman kita dan berbisik di telingaku, "Aku tidak tahu kau seliar ini, Granger."

"Nikmati saja waktumu, Draco." Keningmu kembali berkerut, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan apa maksud dari ucapanku karena aku langsung menarikmu ke pelukanku dan begitu kau menindihku, gairahmu kembali memuncak. Kau mulai menciumiku dengan ganas.

Puas dengan bibirku, kau turun menciumi leher jenjangku, menghisap, dan mengigitnya, meninggalkan tanda kemerahan. Kubiarkan kedua tanganmu membuka kancing bajuku satu per satu. Kau tercengang memandangi tubuh indahku dan menyeringai nakal. Kau dengan ragu mencoba meraba kedua buah dadaku dan aku hanya mendesah nikmat agar kau yakin bisa merasakan kenikmatan yang sama denganku. Kau lalu merenggut braku dan melemparkannya entah ke mana lalu mulai menangkupkan kedua tanganmu untuk menampung buah dadaku dan mulai meremasnya.

"Mmmmhhh. . . . aaaaahhhhh." Desahku, kau semakin kuat meremas buah dadaku. Kulihat kau mulai menjulurkan kepalamu untuk mencicipinya, tapi aku lebih dulu menahanmu. Aku menarikmu dan membaringkanmu di sebelahku, kini posisi kita berbalik, aku yang menindihmu.

"Apa yang. . ." kata-katamu terhenti karena aku mulai mengesek-gesekkan tubuhku ditubuhmu. Kau menggeliat nikmat merasakan gesekan di tengah kedua pahamu, "uuuummmm. . . Granger, aku bisa memaksamu untuk melakukan lebih dari ini, uuuummmmm. . . ." tanganmu kembali menjelajahi tubuhku.

"Apa kau menikmatinya, Draco?" Tanyaku sambil meraih sebilah pisau yang mungkin digunakan Draco untuk mengupas buah.

JLEB!

"Argghhhhh, apa yang kau lakukan, Darah Lumpur sialan?"

"Tenanglah, Draco dan nikmati saja!" Aku menancapkan sebilah pisau ditelapak tangan Draco yang digunakannya untuk memegang tongkat sihir dan mengambil pisau kedua yang sudah kugandakan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menikmatinya kalau kau. . . arggggggghhhhhhhhhhh. . . ."

JLEB!

Pisau kedua menembus telapak tanganmu yang satunya dan keduanya menancap di tempat tidur. Kau tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua tanganmu. Darah mulai mengucur dari kedua telapak tanganmu. Kau mencoba melawan, tapi aku bertahan menindihmu. Aku melumat bibirmu untuk mengalihkan sejenak perhatianmu. Kedua tanganku kugunakan untuk menurunkan celanamu dan menemukan benda kebanggaanmu yang kau gunakan untuk membuat para perempuan bodoh memohon-mohon untuk menikmatinya. Aku memegangnya dan merasakan ukurannya yang lumayan panjang dan besar. Kau kembali mendesah dan meringis kesakitan. Entah mana yang lebih kau rasakan, tusukan kedua bilah pisau di telapak tanganmu atau sentuhanku pada penismu.

Aku mengambil pisau ketiga dan mulai menggoreskannya di dadamu yang bidang, menelusuri setiap lekuknya dengan pisau dan menciptakan alur merah akibat darah yang keluar dari setiap jalur yang kubuat. Ini darah murni yang kau banggakan, Draco, aku ingin tahu bila darah di seluruh tubuhmu habis masihkah kau menyombongkan dirimu sebagai Darah Murni, huh? Sementara tanganku yang bebas mulai mengocok penismu. Kau kembali mengelinjang nikmat dan mengerang.

"Granger, aghhhhhhh. . . . arrrrggghhhh. . . hentikan. . . .ughhhhh." Aku hanya tersenyum melihatmu kesakitan dan mengelinjang nikmat.

Aku kembali malanjutkan ukiranku di dadamu dan kini turun menelurusi daerah di antara kedua pahamu. Aku menggoreskan pisauku tepat di atas alat kejantananmu, kau berteriak merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

"AARRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH."

Aku menjilati darah yang mengalir akibat torehan di penismu. Aku mulai memasukkan alat kejantananmu ke mulutku dan mengulumnya, menghisapnya seperti permen yang biasa ku beli di Honeydukes. "Ssshh. . . aaaggghhhhhh. . . ." kedengarannya kau menikmatinya. Aku semakin mempercepat kulumanku dan menghisapnya sampai hampir keluar dari mulutku dan langsung mengulumnya masuk lagi. Kau menikmatinya kan, Draco. Sedikit kesenangan untukmu untuk mengganti dengan kesenangan yang lebih untukku. Kurasakan tubuhmu mengejang dan kau mengeluarkan cairanmu di mulutku. BRENGSEK! Kau kira mulutku piala yang bisa kau isi dengan jus 'Labumu' huh.

Kau masih menikmati sensasi akibat perbuatanku. Tapi aku tidak suka kau menumpahiku dengan cairanmu. Aku bangkit dan menancapkan pisauku di perutmu sebelah kanan, tempat hatimu berada dan membuat goresan yang dalam berbentuk segi empat. Aku mencabut pisauku dan kembali menancapkannya di bagian tengah goresan yang kubuat dan menyentakkannya. Sebuah daging dengan darah yang menetes-netes ikut terlepas. Aku melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Tidak terlukiskan betapa kesakitannya dirimu, wajahmu yang memang pucat kini tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya sementara bagian tubuhmu yang lain berwarna merah berlumuran darah. Air matamu jatuh menetes mengiringi kernyit dalam di dahimu dan kau menggigiti bibirmu begitu kuat sampai ikut berdarah. Kau bahkan tidak mampu mengeluarkan teriakan akibat banyaknya darah yang keluar dari tubuhmu membuatmu lemah tak berdaya. Aku menyeringai puas. Ku lihat darah yang menetes dari bibirmu yang kau gigiti dan aku langsung melumat bibir itu, mencecap darah yang terasa asin dan berbau besi berkarat. Ummmm, rasanya begitu nikmat. Kau tampak tidak bergairah lagi. Aku tidak suka ini, aku belum selesai bersenang-senang, Draco. Kututup lubang yang menganga di sebelah kanan perutmu. Kau berteriak tertahan saat merasakan telapak tanganku menekan lukamu.

"Argggghhhhh. . . .ugggghhh. . . ku mohon, le-lepaskan aku, Granger!"

"Oh, aku lebih suka kau memanggilku, Darah Lumpur kotor, Malfoy," kataku riang. Melepaskan ciumanku sebentar lalu mulai menciumimu lagi. Menghirup aroma tubuhmu yang berbau susu dan nafasmu yang berbau mint. Ummmm, pantas saja banyak perempuan bodoh yang bertekuk lutut dihadapanmu, Draco. Tapi tidak denganku, Draco, aku sudah belajar mati-matian dan membaca hampir semua buku agar dapat diterima di sini. Tapi kau menghancurkan harapanku dan membuatku menangis mendengar semua ejekan dan penghinaan darimu dan orang-orang yang memandangku sebelah mata, semua ini karena dirimu. Kau, kau, Draco. Dan aku akan memastikan kau membayarnya dengan setimpal. Walaupun aku bisa merapalkan kutukan _avada kedavra_ dengan mudah padamu, tapi seperti yang kukatakan terlalu mudah. Kau hanya akan langsung mati dan aku tidak bisa menikmatinya, apa gunanya? Kau menghinaku karena aku kelahiran Muggle, jadi biarkan Muggle ini dan benda Mugglenya memberimu pelajaran. Bahkan otakmu yang tumpul itu pasti akan bisa mengerti pelajaran ini dengan mudah. Ya, akan kuajarkan kau Telaah Muggle, bahwa seorang Muggle bisa membunuhmu dengan sadis hanya dengan menggunakan sebilah pisau.

"Aku. . . ughhhh. . . minta ma-maaf padamu, Grannn-ger." Kau seperti kehabisan nafas akibat menerima ciuman dariku.

"Aku belum selesai denganmu, Malfoy. Bukankah kau sudah puas mengangguku selama enam tahun lebih, eh? Aku cuma mau bersenang-senang denganmu semalam, bukankah itu tidak sebanding?"

"A. . . ku. . ."

"Ssst, sebentar lagi, Malfoy, sebentar lagi sayang." Aku membuat suaraku semenggoda mungkin. Tapi kini kau benar-benar sekarat, nafasmu tersengal-sengal. Dadamu naik turun cepat, oh, belum saatnya, belum saatnya, Draco. Aku memasukkan tanganku yang kugunakan untuk menutup lukamu dan menarik sebuah gumpalan berdaging berwarna merah yang berdenyut-denyut lemah sebelum akhirnya berhenti dalam genggaman tanganku.

"AARRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH." Kau berteriak penuh kesakitan saat hatimu kucabut dari tubuhmu. Kau tidak punya hati, Draco, jadi tidak masalah kan, kalau aku mengambilnya? Aku kembali menciumi bibirmu yang kini sudah berwarna biru pucat dan dingin. Sudah selesai rupanya, eh, Malfoy?

Aku mencabuti pisau yang menancap di tubuhmu satu per satu, membersihkannya dari darahmu. Memakai bra dan kemejaku kembali. Menyambar tongkat sihirku dan menghilangkan semua jejakku lalu memungut jubahku di lantai. Aku membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali. Berjalan keluar dari asrama Slytherin dan bergegas menuju asrama Ravenclaw. Perempuan jalang itu pasti ada di asramanya. Ughh, masih ada satu hal yang harus dibereskan sebelum kembali ke Aula Besar, tempat pesta ulang tahun Hogwarts sedang berlangsung.

-oOo-

"Kau dari mana saja, Mione?"

"Tentu saja melaksanakan tugasku sebagai Ketua Murid Putri, berpatroli untuk memastikan semua orang ikut merayakan pesta ulangtahun sekolah kita!" Jawabku dengan nada lelah, karena aku memang lelah setelah bersenang-senang tadi.

"Kau kelihatannya sangat lelah, Mione. Apa kau mau kutemani ke asrama untuk beristirahat?" Tanya Ginny khawatir padaku. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. Aku sangat ingin berendam malam ini dengan air hangat dengan aroma bunga Lavender, membersihkan tubuhku dan tidur.

"Baiklah, kami duluan ke asrama, Harry, Ron."

"Hey, kau bahkan belum menikmati pesta ini sama sekali, Mione! Tinggallah sebentar, ayo kita berdansa!" Ajak Ron.

"Tidak, Ron, lagipula aku sudah bersenang-senang malam ini," aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku padanya. "Sampai jumpa, Ron. Dah, Harry." Aku melambaikan tanganku kepada mereka berdua dan menarik Ginny keluar, tapi aku masih sempat mendengar Ron bertanya pada Harry, 'apa maksudnya dia sudah bersenang-senang, Harry?' Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Mungkin anak-anak asrama Slytherin akan geger malam ini, senyumku semakin merekah.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum begitu, Mione?" Tanya Ginny yang terheran-heran melihat tingkahku.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaanmu, Ginny. Oh, ayolah, aku sangat ingin berendam sebelum tidur," jawabku sekenanya. Ginny hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

-oOo-

Pagi yang cerah, ku buka kedua mataku sambil menutupi mulutku yang masih menguap. Aku mengucek-ngucek mataku karena silau. Aku memutuskan untuk tidur di asrama Gryffindor daripada di asrama Ketua Murid. Entah mengapa aku sangat menikmati menjadi diriku sendiri yang diterima sebagai Penyihir kelahiran Muggle di antara teman-teman dan kedua sahabatku, Harry dan Ron di asrama ini. Kulihat Ginny sudah berpakain rapi. Mau ke mana dia? Ini kan hari Minggu.

"Kau rapi sekali, Ginny. Mau ke mana?"

"Oh, Hermione, kau sudah bangun. Cepatlah mandi dan berpakain rapi. Kita harus menghadiri pemakaman setengah jam lagi," jawabnya cepat.

"Pemakaman?" Aku mengerutkan keningku, "Jangan bercanda, Ginny, ini masih terlalu pagi. Apa kau gugup karena Harry mengajakmu berkencan ke Hogsmeade pagi ini?" Tanyaku menggoda. Tapi Ginny tidak menampakkan rona merah di pipinya seperti biasa ketika dia merasa malu atau tertangkap basah sedang berciuman dengan Harry.

Ginny menepuk jidatnya sendiri sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Aku lupa, semalam kau. . .ada. . .asrama Slytherin. . .mati. . ."

"Hey, hey, Ginny. Pelan-pelan, aku tidak mengerti satu katapun pun yang kau bicarakan." Ginny lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam saat aku tertidur lelap di tempat tidurku. Tepat seperti rencanaku, tidak percuma aku rajin belajar dan membaca buku.

Draco Malfoy ditemukan tewas di kamarnya dan seorang anak perempuan kelas lima dari Ravenclaw juga berada di tempat tidur yang sama dengan tempat mayat Draco Malfoy terbaring. Hati Draco ditemukan hilang dan diduga anak perempuan dari asrama Ravenclaw tersebut telah menelannya pada saat mereka bercinta karena ditemukan mulutnya penuh darah. Saat ditanyai apa yang terjadi, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa. Gadis Ravenclaw itu sangat shock melihat mayat Draco yang terbaring disampingnya dan sepertinya dia mulai gila. Gadis Ravenclaw itu meracau tidak jelas dan berteriak histeris berkali-kali. Dia langsung dilarikan ke St. Mungo. Crabbe dan Goyle yang merasa terpukul dengan kematian sahabatnya membenarkan bahwa memang bertemu dengan gadis Ravenclaw tersebut sebelum meninggalkannya bersama Draco di asrama Slytherin. Aku memasang tampang terkejut tapi tersenyum penuh kemenangan dalam hati. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka dan curiga bahwa aku terlibat. Bagaimana mungkin gadis manis, sang Putri Gryffindor yang terkenal sangat rajin dan suka menolong melakukan pembunuhan sadis. Aku merogoh saku baju tidurku dan memegang gumpalan daging berwarna merah tua.

-oOo-

FIN

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga. Gimana-gimana? Gaje, y! Menurutku kurang asem dan kurang sadis. Maklumlah, aku baru dalam hal ini. Referensiku juga kebanyakan Hentai, jadi aku agak pusing bagaimana membuatnya ala Harry Potter *ditabok senoir rated M, u,u* Tapi *tanpa tahu malu* jangan lupa reviewnya dong! Kalian kan dah baca, jadi mesti ngeriview! *senyum manis menyeramkan ala Hermione* ^^


End file.
